


You There, I Fancy You

by lovehotelreservation



Series: I Fancy You [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It wasn't to say that a collaboration between Japan's most notoriously raunchy rockstar and most cherished idol was outright forbidden. Just understandably frowned upon, if just for the sake of reputation and the goodwill of sponsors.As if Belial cared about those things any how.He had his eye on you and, simply put, there wasn't anything in the world that could keep him away. [Rockstar/Idol AU]





	You There, I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> I’M NOT
> 
> EXACTLY SURE HOW WHENEVER I SURPASS MY LEVELS OF LEWD PROWESS, BELIAL’S PIECES JUST BECOME RELATIVELY TAME/EVEN FLUFFY BY COMPARISON BUT ALAS
> 
> ALL I ASK IS THAT HE COMES
> 
> HOME

_You there, I fancy you, I don’t want just anyone_  
_ Hey I love you_  
_ Love ya_  
_ Yes you, I fancy you, you can be happy like a dream,_  
_ ’cause I need you_

It seemed odd for the lead singer of one of Japan's most infamous hard rock bands to be seen mouthing the lyrics of the current number one pop single in the nation, but even with knowing the multitude of cameras focused on different parts of the arena, Belial--still sweaty and shirtless from when he was tearing up the stage earlier--couldn't resist from singing along with a wide grin on his lips.

After all, he was the one to pen those lyrics in the first place.

Though, with him being the front man to the eclectic and raunchy Paradise Lost, it was still a wonder why he'd be writing lyrics for an idol in the first place.

But he did used to be an idol prior to becoming the face of Japan's current underground rock music scene.

While his bad boy aesthetic that was paired with his handsome features and charming demeanor garnered him popularity, it wasn't long until he was leaning fully into his mischievous persona to the point that it was beginning to affect his career. Banned choreography that was deemed to raunchy for television, songs littered with blatant innuendos that were heavily censored on the radio, being too candid on variety shows about his libido--after one scandal too many, Belial was dropped from his label.

He wasn't deterred by this.

Rather, he rejoiced, now being free to pursue his artistry as he pleased. With his connections and the wealth he accumulated during his idol days, he wasn't struggling too much when he eventually formed Paradise Lost and became a leading force in the rock scene. He rose to such prominence that he eventually found his way back into the eyes of the public once again, controversies and all.

Belial was just too damn heard to ever escape from.

Since then, it had been a few good years since his highly publicized departure, and he was usually seen snickering at his idol past in interviews. As to what compelled him to _quietly_ return to pop now, the answer was simple as it was complicated.

And that all pertained to the current performer on stage for the VMAJs.

Who else but you, the leader of girl group Cerulean Blue and the nation's beloved idol?

Though, rather than joining your group mates for yet another cutesy bubblegum pop hit, you were performing solo with the assistance of backup dancers and the like.

The concept for this song was much more daring, a bolder and alluring take in lyrics and your choreography. Singing about the thrill of a dangerous love, your dance moves emphasizing the curves of your body--if it wasn't for the fact that your label made you dress cute and modest as you typically did with Cerulean Blue, you would have caused a scandal by your concept deviation.

There, upon the stage, in front of all in Japan's mainstream music scene, before a multitude of cameras that were filming your every move: it was clear that you were made to perform.

And made just for him.

By the end of your song, you were met with the cheering roar of the audience.

Save for one spectator, who had left his seat the very moment he watched you smile so sweetly once your performance ended.

Escorted by your awaiting manager and stage handlers, you made your way backstage, as you had to get ready for a special duet between yourself and your label mate Sandalphon. With the chaos of backstage--people hurrying along from one point to another, make-up artists and designers hastily putting the finishing touches on performers about to head on stage--it was overwhelming to take in all at once.

And yet, all you could think about was _his_ reaction.

After all, who wouldn't want to hear what their lover thought about their performance?

By the timing of tonight's proceedings, you would have to wait well after the awards show and the afterparty to hear his thoughts.

However, it would soon become apparent that you wouldn't have to wait too long.

With your manager hurriedly walking ahead, phone in hand while speaking to the stage manager about the performance of another label mate group, you followed behind in tow.

Up until you passed by a seemingly empty dressing room when you were seized by the wrist and dragged inside.

Somehow, performing alone on stage in front of a live tv audience for your first solo run didn't leave you as exhilarated and on edge as now.

Your mind was too blank to even begin thinking of excuses as to how and why your performance outfit got so disheveled. The front buttons on your dress barely dangling on, the waist wrinkled from being bunched up so aggressively, the decorative ribbons that crossed around your attire nearly torn off--it would be hard to pass it off as just saying you got lost.

Because it wasn't as if you could _ever_ answer truthfully.

Not when you were currently sitting upon the lap of Belial, seated a distance away from one of the make-up mirrors, your reflection revealing the absolute debauchery the both of you were intertwined in.

With your attire left in disarray without a care by Belial's hand, he kept you cradled in his grasp, locking you close and tight to his body while he slammed you down and had you ride his cock. His fingers eagerly stroked and plucked at your hardening nipples while the eased and circled over your clit in sync with his thrusts. Amidst your mewls for him to be mindful of kissing and marking your neck in fear of being found out, he only continued to tease you without a care,

"When's the release for the repackage? I want to include all the nice BTS footage we took--do you think your fans will like how many takes you had to do because you couldn't hold back from squealing while we fucked in the recording booth?" Grinning wickedly, his tongue dragged along the nape of your neck before leaving a mark at the juncture of your neck and shoulder with his teeth.

Staring into your reflection upon the mirror, his expression turned to a teasing pout as he added, "You know, it breaks my heart every time you say you're single, baby. Just be open--..." His smirk returning, he let out a delighted hiss as he felt you tremble from him amping up the tremendous, pounding rhythm he fucked you by. "--let the world know that you were made for my cock~"

Your moaning, pleasured face along with the fact that you were still dressed in your innocent attire was a sight he wanted to possess forever.

Absolutely nothing getting in the way.

"Your label thinks they can just drag you into a PR relationship with Sandy, huh? This duet, all these new photoshoots together--maybe this a sign that you should get pregnant~" He almost wanted to cackle when he saw your expression break into utter shock. Right as your head snapped back towards him, he only met and silenced you with his lips in a kiss. Tongue flittering out to dive into your own, his lips suckling onto your bottom one.

His arms locking around your waist, he kept you caged and ensnared toward him as he pounded into you without mercy, feeling his own climax begin to come forth, "Then no one would ever think twice that you're mine. We can even get married too~"

You whimpered out his name, your walls clamping around his cock as he kept you stimulated and craving for more with his punishing rhythm and the possessive hold he wished to have on you. As much as Belial loved the sounds you made--especially of his name--he knew he had to keep you hushed once the two of you were clinging onto one another as the both of you experienced your orgasms. He achieved this with even more needy, lustful kisses, keeping you hushed.

And as you soon felt sticky heat flood into you, the saccharine sweetness of his voice left you trembling all over again as he spoke dreamily,

"I'll be watching you as always, honey~ In the mean time, think of me while you sing with Sandy, okay?" His voice dipping to a purr, he brought one long thick finger towards your dripping center, easing the tip of it inside as he pushed his sticky release deep inside you. Holding you close, he admired your reflection of the two of you together, a grin quirking on his lips before humming out,

"I fancy you, I don’t want just anyone~"


End file.
